howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliquifier
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = |Speed2 = 7.5 |Armor2 = |Firepower = 6.6 |Shot Limit2 = 4 |Venom2 = |Jaw Strength2 = |Stealth = |Known Dragons = *Grazefall *Exotic Sliquifier *Splashspout *Surflurker *Marooned Seaslick |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Sliquifier is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Sliquifier eggs radiate and have a faint glow outside. They appear to have what seems to be little protrusions that stick out from its side, covering the entire egg. Hatchling to Adult The Sliquifier is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon. It has a dolphin-like tailfin, a long neck, and a small fin lining its neck. There are thin tentacle-like strings under its chin. The Sliquifier in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 is portrayed as green with a short tail, two wings, and two small fins, bearing resemblance to a seal. In Dragons: Rise of Berk and later School of Dragons, the Sliquifier is portrayed as having a sea green body with bright purple wings and tail and a mouth that glows blue. Instead of two fins, this later version has four legs. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Sliquifier in Dragons: Rise of Berk is yellow, close to golden, in color. Its wings and tail fin are bright blue but has a few green spots on it. The fin on its long, slender neck is larger, extending far down its back. It has more tendrils on its chin, which can glow bright blue. Instead of two, the tail fin is split into four. Its mouth becomes bigger than its head, with the nasal horn also being longer. Abilities Acid Blasts Like the Changewing and several other dragons, the Sliquifier emits acid. It uses its speed to churn up powerful streams of acid before attacking its opponents. Sliquifiers make their blasts stronger as they increase their speed at the time of release. Although the Sliquifier is a slow shooter, it is able to use its speed to make its powerful blasts even more of a threat. According to Marooned Seaslick's description, the Sliquifier's acid is implied to be able to kill other living creatures in high quantities, but only causes a painful rash upon contact with another living creature in low quantities. Speed and Agility The Sliquifier is the fastest swimming Tidal Class dragon, being described as a supersonic swimmer. Its speed makes it useful to hunt prey and escape from danger. The Sliquifier also uses its speed to churn up acid. As its speed increases, the power of its acid increases too. Camouflage Some Sliquifier individuals, such as Surflurker, possess dark colors on their body, enabling them to blend into the sea by night. Surflurker uses this ability to hide from nighttime raiders while sinking their ships. Other individuals, such as Grazefall, possess reddish orange colors on their body, enabling them to blend into the reflections of the leaves of the fall trees during the autumn months. Behavior and Personality The Sliquifier is an incredibly loyal and trustworthy dragon, for it would do anything to protect its rider. Sliquifiers are described as extremely protective, as shown by Splashspout, who constantly patrols the reefs near Berk's shores in order to attack anyone or anything that poses a threat. Sliquifiers are a shy breed, with individuals like Grazefall only coming out into the open during the autumn months when their reddish orange skin enables them to blend into their surroundings. Some Sliquifier individuals, such as Surflurker, find combat extremely pleasant, enjoying sinking the ships of nighttime raiders before they reach Berk. Appearances Book of Dragons Three Sliquifiers make a brief appearance in ''Book of Dragons. Coincidentally enough, they are seen behind a Scauldron, their main predator, further strengthening the connection between these two dragon species. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs is shown with a number of Dragon Cards, including one with the Sliquifier. The Sliquifier also appears near Berk on Hiccup's map, indicating it also lives in the waters around the island. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sliquifier was first introduced in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Sliquifiers that was introduced are the Exotic Sliquifier, Grazefall and Splashspout. ''School of Dragons Following its debut in Dragons: ''Rise of Berk, the Sliquifier also became available in School of Dragons. Trivia *Both Hiccup's online Dragons: Race to the Edge map and the third volume of Guide to the Dragons mention that Scauldrons hunted Sliquifiers down to near-extinction. **This fact was also mentioned on the "Dragonpedia" on the How to Train Your Dragon website, but this information has now been removed, with the word "Sliquifiers" being replaced by the phrase "smaller species," possibly because they also hunt Seashockers. *The Sliquifier may have evolved its incredible speed to escape predators like the Scauldron. References Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons that Spit Acid Category:Rare Species